Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation - Part II of III
Plot Freedom-Striker is driving himself half-mad tracking down the many hosts of The Unborn and Liberator is doing the same thing trying to deal "justice" in the world - eventually the two decide a vacation is in order and decide to head off to a ski-resort: yet even on vacation the two can't seem to get past their obsessions with Striker seeing The Unborn's influence at every doorstep and Liberator seeing potential crime at every turn. Yet when young couples start being found brutally murdered by what appears to be a mythical Wild-Man the dynamic duo's fears may prove to be more than just paranoia after all.. Heroes (kind of..) Freedom-Striker Liberator Villains Wild-Men (aggressive subtype) Story Act I The scene opens to the resort as the area is sanctioned off as a crime scene and varied officers move around - both Freedom-Striker and Liberator (still in civilian attire) keep their distance from the crowds as they converse over the recent developments. Liberator: come of it Striker, a yeti? that's ***** - those things only exist in fairytales.. Freedom-Striker: you saw those tracks Pheonix, not to mention the bodies - those people weren't murdered: they were butchered.. Liberator: I worked as a soldier for years Strike, I assure you that it doesn't take mythical monkeys to do stuff like that - it could of been a mutant.. Freedom-Striker: the howl says otherwise.. I've heard it before - in the woods.. I used to think it was my imagination, that was until Agent Red told me about the Wild-Men, how he fought one in Nepal.. Liberator: please.. Agent Red is almost as big a conspiracy nut as you are Striker.. and a lousy liar too - Nepal? what? he fought the Abominable Snowman - next you believe in sea-serpents because Proud claims to have seen the Loch Ness monster.. Freedom-Striker: of course not.. the Loch Ness monster was a dragon - sea-serpents don't exist: that'd be silly. Liberator (frowning): ..I.. ugh.. forget it, let's just go home.. Freedom-Striker: good luck with that, this whole place is a crime-scene.. and I don't do well with cops.. Liberator: great.. what could possibly make this vacation any worse? Suddenly the scene sparks to life as several officers open fire on a large creature that has suddenly charged into resort, it knocks them aside and leaps right at Liberator and Freedom-Striker - it is fur-covered, white and pretty much exactly what Striker claimed it was.. a yeti: the duo look understandibly confused and frightened as the creature hurls towards them, ready to strike.. Liberator (gasping): Oh for the love of -! Act II Freedom-Striker and Liberator both leap out of the way as the yeti lands, snarling as it takes several swipes at them with its razor-sharp fangs and roars again - its large beard swaying madly as it leaps at Freedom-Striker and knocks him to the ground Freedom-Striker (slamming to ground): ..ugh! Liberator (running): Striker! Liberator leaps onto the yeti and tugs at its fur, the monster arcs up and roars in rage as it swats her off - causing her to roll for a few moments as she breathes hard: the monster being extremely strong - before she can recover it makes to stomp on her with great force Freedom-Striker (recovering): no! Freedom-Striker uses his agility to leap quickly to his feet and sweep the yeti off its feet, making the monster crash backwards - he instinctively rushes over to Liberator Freedom-Striker (holding Liberator): Phoenix?! Liberator (shaking herself out of mild shock): I-I'm okay.. Strike.. focus on the-! Liberator can't finish her sentence before Freedom-Striker lets out a cry of pain, the yeti having leapt up and slashed his back with its claws - leaving four large cuts in the process: Freedom-Striker grits his teeth and leaps at the monster despite the pain and the two engage in a battle, while Liberator digs into her pocket Liberator (thinking): come on.. come on.. their in here somewhere.. Act III Freedom-Striker continues fighting the yeti when Liberator gets up and tosses the metal-orb towards them Liberator (yelling): Striker! heads up! Freedom-Striker barely has time to duck for cover before the metal-orb hits the yeti - exploding in a cloud of gas, the monster swats at the air and lets out another roar before it thunders off back to the wilderness it came from - leaving a path of mayhem in its wake. Liberator (falling to her knees): ..goddmanit.. Strike.. you okay? Freedom-Striker (holding his chest): I'll be alright Phoenix.. I.. I just don't get it.. why did that thing attack? Why here? why now? ..ugh.. (he falls to the ground, the pain in his back too much) Liberator (getting up): I dunno baby, but what I do know is we need to get out of here.. come on.. Suddenly the sound of weapons being loaded is heard as a group of soldiers surround the duo Soldier: you won't be going anywhere ma'm.. not until we get answers.. Liberator: who the **** are you clowns? Soldier: we're officers of the ISDF, we're answering a distress call from law-enforcers.. said some monster was tearing the place apart.. well way I see it they didn't count: cause I see two.. Liberator (frowning): you've got to be kidding me, look.. we're hurt - their is a monster out there and you guys-! Liberator is once again interrupted as a loud howl fills the air - making everyone look around in surprise Freedom-Striker (muttering): no..it can't be..this isn't right..this isn't.. Suddenly the scene once again sparks to life as the yeti returns - this time welding a broken tree-branch, which it hurls at the soldiers before leaping at them, despite the gunfire the beast easily dispatches the entire squad before it turns back to the duo, snarling Liberator (seeing the soldiers die): no! no! NO! Liberator goes into a rage and flies at the yeti - attacking the monster with great force but she's careless and it swats her away. Freedom-Striker (yelling): Hey ugly! over here! come on! (he struggles to get up despite his injury) ..you wanna fight? fight me damnit! The yeti growls as it turns towards Striker again - Liberator frowns and looks at the nearby mountain, she digs into a pocket again as the monster starts to head back towards Freedom-Striker. Liberator (pulling out another metal-orb): time for you to.. DIE! Liberator hurls the metal-orb as far as she can into the snow and it explodes with great force - causing an avalanche to come crashing down from the mountain below.. the yeti and both heroes are caught in its path and in the end the entire scene is swept over by a thick blanket of snow. Act IV The scene opens to nothing but snow, the avalanche having covered the entire area - for a few moments the place is eerily calm before a fist punches through the snow, Liberator drags herself out of the snow and coughs, trying to get her breath back: a few moments later another hand appears out of the snow and she scrambles over to it. Liberator (tugging): Striker.. it's okay baby! just hang in there! Freedom-Striker (coughing as he's tugged to safety): ..ugh.. The duo lay on the ground, exhausted and battered. Liberator: ..think it's dead? Freedom-Striker: ..I hope so.. Liberator: ..those soldiers.. I.. it happened again Strike.. I.. Freedom-Striker: it's okay Phoenix.. it's okay.. Liberator (shedding a tear): ..I won't let you die.. I swear.. I won't.. The two pass out in the snow, for a few moments they are alone then a shaggy figure slowly appears - proceeding to lift them both and carry them away into the wilderness.. leaving behind large foot-prints in its wake.. Then for a good few minutes the scene goes silent again before a large, fur-covered fist smashes up from beneath the snow.. -CONTINUED IN PART III Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon